


They didn't taunt just you

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullies, Childhood, Kids, M/M, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamatsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi wasn't the only one scared of his bullies; what no one knows is that Kei only scared them out of pure look. Inside, he was positively horrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They didn't taunt just you

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t ever seen anyone write anything about Tsukki’s feeling during the whole saving-yamaguchi-from bullies thing so. Here I am. Enjoy:

Nobody knows it, but, back when Kei saved Tadashi from those bullies, he was-- he was terrified. He was on his way home; it was his first time walking to and from school by himself, and he’d been very careful not to speak to any strange adults, and be polite to those he knew when he passed them. 

The walk was quiet, until he reached the small park a couple blocks away from his home. There was rather normal park chatter, but above that, closer to the sidewalk he was on, was a group of boys in his grade, picking on a small boy. At the time, Kei had thought they were picking on some kid a few grades lower than them, and he found that lame, but he didn’t dare say that-- he’d just gotten a new pair of glasses after scratching his up messing around in the garden with Akiteru, and didn’t need to break those ones too. He was about to turn away from the scene when the boy met his eyes, and the boys surrounding him notice and turn his way. 

“Hey, isn’t that a sixth grader?” 

“No, he’s just in the other class,” Kei was oblivious to their comments, too busy panicking to do anything else. 

Suddenly, he opened his mouth and spoke, mustering up the meanest-looking, most shit-eating grin he could. “...Pathetic.”

While the group of bullies registered what he’d said, he quickly spun on his heels and booked it in the direction of home. 

“H- hey!” A hand had pulled at his shoulder, then, and he’s never been more terrified of getting his ass beat in his entire life than in that moment. 

“What?” He must have done the right thing, because the boy had cowered away in fear. 

“Y- your glasses are pathetic, dummy!”

He and his friends ran off after that, and Kei had spared a glance to the tiny boy sitting on the ground before turning and speed-walking home, peeking over his back occasionally to see if they were following him. They weren’t. 

He did not expect that the kid that almost got him beat up would show up at his volleyball club a week later; he also didn’t expect him to start following him around, or to give him nickname, or to become his best friend. He most definitely did not expect this tiny kid to become his boyfriend. 

But, then again, things turn out strange, sometimes.


End file.
